It'll Be Quick
by WevyrDove
Summary: Dean and Sam are groomsmen in Garth's wedding. The alarm doesn't go off the morning of the wedding, and they have to scramble to get ready. When Dean joins his stressed out brother in the shower, Sam has trouble saying no. Wincest PWP


Sam started the shower, stripping his clothes off. He checked the time on his phone; there was less than an hour before they had to leave for Garth's wedding. As groomsmen, Sam and Dean were supposed to get there about a half hour before the ceremony started, and now Sam found himself rushing since the alarm hadn't gone off and they had both overslept. He jumped in the shower stall and snapped the curtain shut. As he started washing his hair, he heard Dean come into bathroom. The toilet flushed after a moment. Then the curtain whipped open.

"Hey! I'm trying to shower in here!" Sam yelled. Dean looked his brother's wet and soapy body up and down. He grinned and stepped inside the cramped space.

"Me too." Dean said, smirking. "Save water, shower with your brother." Dean looked down at Sam's cock, and reached out a hand.

"No, Dean. We're already cutting it close as it is." Sam said firmly, turning his body so Dean couldn't touch him. He poured shampoo into his hand and started lathering up his hair. He avoided looking at Dean.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugged. He grabbed the soap and ran the bar over his body. He stared at Sam's wet body, and felt his cock twitch with need. He let his hand wander down and grabbed himself, stroking himself roughly, groaning at the feel of his soapy hand sliding up and down. Sam couldn't help but look, mesmerized by the sight of Dean working his hard shaft. Sam bit his lip, unable to contain the whimper that escaped. Dean kept pumping himself, putting on a performance for Sam, grunting loudly and giving him a look of desperation.

"Dean...you know we don't have time..." Sam protested weakly. The sight of Dean jerking off was weakening his resolve.

"So just let me slide my cock along your ass. It won't take long, Sammy." Dean growled. "Come on, let me rub my cock all over your pretty ass and cover it with cum."

Sam closed his eyes and moaned at the thought. His cock stiffened at Dean's suggestion. He nodded and turned so his back was to Dean. Sam bent to present his ass to his brother and braced himself with his hands on the wall. Dean pressed up behind him and put one hand on Sam's back. He started shifting his cock along Sam's ass crack, gasping at the slip and slide of his shaft along Sam's soapy ass.

"Goddamn, Sammy. I would love to pump you full of cum right now. Fuck your hot little hole." Dean groaned, continuing to move his hips forward and back.

Sam whined, pushing his ass against Dean's cock. He wanted Dean inside, but there really wasn't time to fuck and also get ready. Dean reached around and grabbed Sam's cock, pumping his hand up and down, matching the rhythm of his cock thrusting against Sam's ass. Sam let out a sob, fucking into Dean's grasp.

"Jesus Sammy," Dean panted. "Just let me slip it in. It'll be quick. Let me pound you into the wall."

"Dean...we can't..." Sam whined in a semblance of protest. But they both knew that he was going to let Dean fuck him; Sam moved his legs farther apart and bent lower so Dean could access his opening.

"Fucking slut." Dean praised, releasing Sam's cock and placing his palms on his brother's ass. Without warning he plunged two fingers into Sam, making his brother cry out. "Oh yes, Sammy. You like it when I play with your tight little hole. Like it when I fuck you with my fingers." Dean pushed his fingers in and out rapidly, making Sam grunt with each thrust. Dean moaned when felt the slick of lube and his own cum that remained deep inside from when he had fucked Sam last night.

"Yes Dean. More please." Sam begged, pressing himself back onto Dean's hand.

"Who are you asking? Hmmm?" Dean prompted, pausing his movements.

"Please Daddy! Please finger me!" Sam moaned, rocking back into Dean's fingers.

"Good boy." Dean praised, and started to jam his fingers roughly in and out of Sam again.

Sam loved the feel of Dean's thick fingers inside him, but he wanted more. "Please Daddy, I want your cock inside me. Please let me have it Daddy." He pleaded.

"Such a cockslut, Sammy." Dean groaned. He pulled his fingers out and quickly lined himself up with Sam's hole.

"Only for your cock, Daddy." Sammy said obediently, and Dean thrust inside, both of them crying out at the sensation.

"So fucking tight and hot, Sammy." Dean grunted, pushing into Sam forcefully so his brother's face was pressed up against the wall. Sam cried out as Dean continued to pound him roughly.

"Daddy.." Sam whined. He couldn't reach down to grab himself since Dean was hammering him so hard.

"I'm gonna fill you up, Sammy." Dean gritted. He dug his nails into Sammy's back, making Sam keen with need.

"Please, Daddy." Sammy gasped, his hands slipping slightly on the wet wall.

"Fuck! Oh! Fuck!" Dean groaned, burying his cock in Sam, spilling his cum into his brother. Sam cried out as Dean pressed against him.

"Daddy..." Sam whined again when Dean had slowed his movements, pressing soft kisses on Sam's back.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean drawled.

"I want to come too." Sammy begged.

"We'll see." Dean said, pulling away from Sam.

"Daddy?" Sam whimpered, turning to look at Dean, who was cleaning himself. "Please?"

"I said, we'll see." Dean answered with a smug smile. He started shampooing his hair. "I thought we had to hurry." He teased.

Sam turned around, his cock hard and leaking, and started to jack himself. Dean grabbed his wrist.

"Naughty, naughty boy, Sammy." Dean growled, pulling Sam's hand away.

He tugged Sam out of the shower, water dripping everywhere. He pulled him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed and then climbed on top of Sam, both of them still wet. Dean kissed Sam violently, jamming his tongue deep inside. Sam let out a muffled cry. He broke the kiss and then licked at Sam's neck, quickly tracing a path down Sam's body, dipping his tongue into his brother's belly button. Sam squirmed as Dean continued downwards. He licked Sam's rock hard cock, and sucked at the head, pressing his tongue into Sam's slit. Sam cried out but Dean was already moving lower, kissing Sam's balls. Sam huffed, and Dean smiled. He knew Sam was ticklish there. He licked Sam's sack and then continued downwards, pushing Sam's legs apart roughly. Sam lifted his hips obligingly, resting his feet on Dean's shoulders so his brother could access his hole. Dean looked up and smiled at Sam, who had an anguished expression on his face.

"Oh Sammy, what do you want from me?" Dean asked innocently.

"Eat me, Daddy. Please!" Sam begged, his voice pitching higher with desperation.

Dean nodded and then pressed his face against Sam's ass, his nose bumping against Sam's balls. Dean licked the outside of Sam's opening, making his brother twitch and whine. He plunged his tongue in without warning, and Sam bucked against Dean's face.

"I can taste my cum inside your ass. You dirty boy." Dean groaned, and Sam whimpered.

Dean continued to lick and suck, making Sam writhe on the bed. He switched to his fingers, making Sam keen as he started thrusting rapidly and deep, pressing against Sam's prostate.

"Mmm, I love milking you, Sammy. Watching all that cum leaking out of your cock." Dean grunted.

Sam mewled and squirmed. Dean continued to fuck Sam with one hand and grabbed Sam's cock in his other hand. Sam moaned at the feel of Dean's hand stroking him rapidly. Without warning, Dean started lapping up the cum that was welling out of Sam's cock. Sam cried out as Dean swallowed him whole, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of his ass simultaneously. Dean bobbed his head, sliding his mouth up and down his brother's cock, taking him deep in his throat.

"Daddy! I'm gonna come!" Sam said urgently. "Oh God! Daddy!"

Sam started convulsing, his hips lifting up and down, his vision darkening as he came violently. Dean let him shoot his hot cum in his mouth, continuing to slam his fingers in and out as Sam spasmed and clenched around them. As Sam quieted, Dean pulled his hand out gently, and then moved up so he could kiss Sam deeply. He pushed the mouthful of cum into Sam's mouth, continuing to kiss him so they both tasted and swallowed it. Sam hummed against Dean's lips. Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam tenderly, stroking his brother's wet hair. Sam felt sleepy and content, and felt himself starting to drift.

"Oh shit!" Sam sat up suddenly, pushing Dean off his body. "We're going to be so late!" He glanced at the bedside clock. "Fuck! We have less than ten minutes to get dressed. Thank God the wedding is in this hotel."

Dean shrugged, smiling smugly. "We'll make it."

"No time for another shower." Sam groaned.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean himself off, coming back out to throw one at Dean. He rushed to the closet to grab their tuxes. Dean leisurely stood up, wiping himself down. He regarded Sam with amusement.

"Calm down, Sammy. We'll be fine." Dean said mildly.

Sam glared at him and shoved the suit at him. He was rubbing a towel roughly over his hair. There was no time to dry it properly. They both got dressed quickly. When Dean was fixing his tie, he looked over at Sam who was shrugging into his jacket. Sam glared and looked away, shaking his head.

"Sorry it had to be a quickie, Sammy. We can't be late for Garth's wedding." Dean said with a smirk, checking his hair in the mirror.

Wasn't as quick as it should have been. Sam thought, but kept it to himself. Sam just huffed in reply, frowning at Dean. They left the room and started their way downstairs.

...

The ballroom was set up, the adjacent sunroom readied for the ceremony. Dean and Sam walked into the room and saw Garth, who was literally shining in his tuxedo - he had chosen one with an especially bright sheen. He was standing by the arched trellis, talking to a red haired woman in a suit. Garth noticed Dean and Sam as they walked up to the arch and waved, beaming at them.

"Dean! Sam!" Garth said happily. "I was about to call up to your room!"

"Hey Garth!" Dean said, clapping a hand on the groom's shoulder. "Sorry for the delay, you know how long Sam takes to to his hair."

"Hey Garth!" Sam replied, ignoring Dean and giving the smaller man a hug. "Are you ready?"

Garth took a breath and grinned. "Definitely."

"We're happy for you, man." Dean said.

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad you're here." Garth answered. "By the way, this is Charlie Bradbury. She's the one that's gonna marry me and Bess."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." Dean smiled, shaking her hand. "Dean Winchester."

"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam offered, also shaking Charlie's hand.

"I gotta go get something I left in the ballroom." Garth interjected, walking out of the room.

Once Garth was out of earshot, Charlie winked at them. "So did you warn Garth about the trials and tribulations of marriage?" She joked.

Both Dean and Sam looked at her blankly.

"Oh! I thought you were married. Same last name and all! Sorry." Charlie apologized, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No. We're brothers." Dean said flatly. He exchanged look with Sam.

"It's ok!" Sam said lightly, forcing a laugh. "We don't look much alike. Seems to happen all the time!"

Charlie smiled and Dean relented. Sam asked her a bit about the ceremony, since Garth and Bess hadn't felt a need for a rehearsal. Charlie gave them a quick run down, and then Garth reappeared holding two plastic containers and handed them to Sam and Dean.

"Here are your boutonnieres." Garth said. "Oh, and now I gotta run to the bathroom. Be right back."

Charlie also left the room, saying she had to get the candles and chalice for the service. Now that they were alone, Dean pinched Sam's ass.

"Ow!" Sam yelped, giving Dean a dirty look.

"Couldn't help it." Dean winked. "You look good enough to eat. Oh wait, I already did that, didn't I?"

Sam blushed and looked away, busying himself with pinning the boutonniere to his suit. Dean also started fumbling with his flower and trying to pin it to his lapel. Sam finished straightening his and then went over to Dean, grabbing the boutonniere from his brother.

"Let me do it." Sam said, easily sliding the pin through the stem and jacket. "There. All set." He stepped back and admired his handiwork.

"You stink like sex." Dean commented.

"And whose fault was that? There wasn't time for another shower." Sam grumbled. He ran his hand through his still damp hair.

"Aww. Don't be mad, Sammy." Dean said, tugging Sam's lapels so his brother was forced to step toward him again. He kissed Sam gently. "I'll make it up to you later."

Sam pouted. "Fine."

Dean leaned in to whisper in Sam's ear. "What if I draw a nice bath for my boy later? Clean you up nice. Wash that tight little hole of yours, just so I can fill it up again?"

Sam groaned, shutting his eyes. "Please, Daddy."

"Damnit, Sam." Dean sighed. "I told you not to call me that in public."

"What, Daddy?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean growled, grinding his stiffening cock against Sam's leg and bending his mouth down to suck at Sam's neck. Sam bit back a moan. And then Dean jumped away from Sam. Sam opened his mouth to protest.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Garth said brightly. "Fifteen minutes to showtime. Let's do this!"

A moment later, Charlie came in holding a box with the candles and cup, which she set up at the table behind the arch. Then the DJ came in and quickly reviewed the music that was to be played during the ceremony. While Garth confirmed the set list, Dean looked hungrily at his brother, darting his tongue out. Sam bit his lip and stared back with longing and frustration.

It was going to be a long wedding.


End file.
